Turning The Tables
by Lady Tavington
Summary: My second LM/HG fic. The reason I put it under humor is because I find it a bit funny. Anyway, there's a raid again, and Hermione's got Lucius square in her sights. Rating for minimal language and not too graphic sex. Enjoy! R/R!


Disclaimer: Own nada.  Too bad…

A/N: Yeah! Thanks to all those who reviewed my first LM/HG fic!!!  You guys rock!  Here's another one! Hope you like it!  Tell me what you think, okay!?!?!

Another A/N: Jason Isaacs, this is entirely YOUR fault!!!!! Hehehe…I've grown to love this special little pairing because of YOUUUUUUUU!!!!! Hot little bastard…

Summary: Time to turn the tables around on Lucius.  Hehehe…I'm just having a little fun with Hermione right now, see if I can bring out the bad girl in her.  So anyway, it's another Death Eaters' hideout raid, Lucius is there, and Hermione's got some very bad things going on in her mind. Hehehe.  It's just gonna be a short fic, so no need for anything really special.

TURNING THE TABLES 

By Catz Kenobi

            Footsteps echoed down the corridor.  Screams of all pitches and tones floated around the whole place, reaching every ear within 20 feet of each scream.  Lights flashed all around; white, red, yellow, sometimes that telltale green, a sure sign SOMEONE had died a quick, almost painless death.  But Lucius Malfoy didn't care.  He strode down the empty corridor, cane in hand, smirking to himself.  He was safe, if even for a short while.  No Auror, whether adult or juvenile, would find him.  They were too afraid of him, especially the young ones.  The only one brave enough to take him on was The Boy Who Lived, and he was somewhere else.  His keen sense of awareness told him that.  The raid was going too smoothly, too well-organized.  It was impossible for Potter to be here.  Whenever Potter was at a raid, chaos ensued.  This particular raid was too neat, which was a sure sign the boy his son used to spitefully love calling Scarhead wasn't around.  Good.  It would be easy to escape this one.

            He suddenly became aware of another set of footsteps, smaller ones, following him.  One eyebrow quirked up a bit.  He slowed his pace, and his follower did the same.  After a few moments, he stopped.  The second set of footsteps stopped as well.  Warily, Lucius stepped one foot forward.  He heard the follower do the same.  Lucius wheeled around.  

And came face to face with an all too familiar figure, slight in stance yet curvy in all the right places.

            "Well, well, well," Lucius said, the corner of his lips cracking to form a smirk, "Ms Granger."  One brown eyebrow quirked upward a bit at his greeting.  "Lucius," she said with a slight nod of her head.  "Keeping busy between work, eh?" Lucius said, "I can only imagine how boring it must be out there.  In search of bigger fish, are you?"  "Don't flatter yourself, Lucius," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  "When I'm through with you, no one will be able to tell the difference between shit on the ground and one of your eyeballs."  Lucius smirked.  Hermione was assuming a relaxed stance, submissive even, but he knew she could move as fast as lightning when needed.  If he dared reach out a finger to her… 

"Oh, I'm terrified," he said in mock horror, "What are you going to do, _Hermione_? Shag me to death, like you did Draco?"  Lucius hadn't approved of Draco falling in love with Hermione a few years ago, much less consented to their marriage, but Draco was too much like his father.  Rebellious and too self-possessed.  Hence, his marriage to the Mudblood.  But now, Draco was dead.  It was bound to happen.  He became a Death Eater (though not by choice, really) and she was an Auror.  He had asked to be killed.  When and how that ever became sensible, Lucius didn't know, but he hated that fact.  He took all opportunities to remind Hermione of that.  Which he had just done.  Hermione was seething.  Lucius could practically see the steam coming from her ears.

            Strangely enough, Hermione didn't reach for her wand.  She didn't do anything to defend herself or her late husband.   Lucius' shoulders dropped a bit for a while, just for a while, before he regained his composure.  She wasn't fighting back.  What was wrong with her?

            All of a sudden, he found himself being pushed against the wall.  Hermione was suddenly in front of him, inches away from him, fire burning in her brown eyes.  "Maybe I should," she said in a whisper.  Her hands grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her slightly, just enough for her lips to lock with his.  Surprised as he was, Lucius didn't fight back or pull away.  He didn't even try.  There was a strange, almost alien, sensation rushing through him.  It wasn't cold, nor was it hot.  It was just…there.  For a moment, his mind wandered off, floating.  He didn't want to think.  It was bliss not to think.  Only one thing was running through his mind: Hermione.  That scared him.  He pulled away from the kiss just as he came crashing down to earth.  "What do you think you're doing?" he said, but he could barely put enough menace into the words.  He couldn't exactly find his voice either.  All he had was breath, and that was coming in short gasps.  Then it occurred to him.  Had he liked it? Did he actually ENJOY that kiss?  

            Smooth arms wrapped slowly around to the back of his neck.  "What does it look like I'm doing?" Hermione said.  Lucius caught a faint sweet scent coming from her, but it was only vaguely familiar.  As the scent entered him, he felt that same bliss he felt when she was kissing him.  "Tell me you didn't like that, Lucius," she challenged.  "Tell me you didn't enjoy that."  Lucius looked her straight in the eye.  "I didn't like that."  His voice betrayed his intentions.  It was Hermione's turn to smirk.  "Liar," she said simply, reaching up to capture his lips once more.  Some part of Lucius wanted to turn his head away, and yet, there was a little voice inside his head that sounded AMAZINGLY like Hermione's saying, "Don't fight it.  Just give in.  You know you want to…" His body also betrayed him.  He found his hands already tangled in her hair as she pushed him even further back against the wall.  He had no control of his body right now.  The spirit was willing, the flesh had other ideas, apparently.  This was evident by the small gasp he gave when her hand moved down between them to close around the bulge she found in his pants.  He pulled away enough to say, "Don't you dare-" but was cut off when she pushed her lips against his.  She wasn't about to let him talk, that was for sure.  And his hands weren't about to stop her either.  In his mind, Lucius commanded his arms over and over and over again to push her away, but they just weren't doing it.  It was as if they had a mind of their own.  Just as he started to contemplate how in the world Hermione was doing this to him, he felt her hand start moving.  An involuntary moan escaped his throat.  He could feel the heat even through the fabric of his clothing.  _Note to self_, he thought to himself, _Have better, more protective clothes made_.  All coherent thought left him though as her hand started moving faster, stroking him into total and complete bliss.  Which wasn't exactly so bad, if Lucius thought of it, except for the fact that she was making his body respond to her while making his mind struggle for control.  Even worse was she was enjoying it.  Sadistic Mudblood bitch.

            All this ran through Lucius' mind, but he was bordering on the edge of his sanity right now.  As her lips slipped from his lips to his jawline to his neck, his grip in her hair tightened, as if he couldn't exactly pull her away, even if he wanted to (which he did, actually).  Gasps and moans uncontrollably escaped him.  This wasn't a good sign.  _Stop her!_ His mind cried out to him. _Stop her before you explode, you sex-starved mutt! You're not THAT desperate!_  But he WAS ready to explode.  No denying that.  The girl was good.  Oh, was she good.

            But then she pulled away.  Her hand was suddenly gone, he was no longer holding her head against him.  He found her walking away, leaving him in a compromising state of disarray.  "You…"he started, but he could barely say a thing.  She turned around, a satisfied smirk on her face.  She waved at him innocently, like a friend would to another.  She blew him a flying kiss goodbye in mockery, and Lucius saw a cloud of pink dust forming as she blew on her hand.  The scent wafted around him again, filling his senses.  Then he recognized it for what it actually was.  "Pheromone dust," he said.  Hermione smiled a familiarly evil smile, one reminiscent of his own.  "Always a pleasure," she said, and walked away.

~END~  
~04162003Wednesday~

A/N: So? Whaddayathink? Hit the review button and tell me, okay?! Thanks for reading!   


End file.
